Nobody But You
by Fantasia di Tempesta
Summary: Swing, point, clap clap, down, clap. Swing, point, clap clap, down, clap. The Grey Area may not be the best place for a song, a dance and an existential crisis. ("But why?" You asked. Honestly, you had no idea.)


**Fandom: Kingdom Hearts**

 **Characters/Pairings: Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, vague mentions of Axel and other organization members, implied Zemyx if you squint**

 **Genre: General**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Summary: Swing, point, clap clap, down, clap. Swing, point, clap clap, down, Grey Area may not be the best place for a song, a dance and an existential crisis. (** **"** **But why?" You asked. Honestly, you had no idea.)**

 **Notes: I… uh... got inspired to write this since a while** **but I didn't have the time and motivation to write it until recently. The Organization is my muse and like any other muses, they got my writing juices working. Add Nobody by Wonder Girls** **into the mix and voila. Here it is, a fic. The writing style here is a lot more flavor text-y than my usual style and it came out a bit, well, introspective? Well, it's up to you to decide.**

 **So, without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Nobodies do not have hearts. The Superior told you so. The coworkers told you so. Hell, even your "friend" told you so. That is why, you, along with the rest of the Organization, work hard to exterminate Heartless and unlock the power of Kingdom Hearts.

All for a heart of your own.

It was only a week since you were taken into the Organization. Back then, the Superior gave you a number and a name. Number XIII, Roxas. Being the one chosen to wield the Keyblade, they called you the Key of Destiny. They said that your Somebody used to be a Keyblade wielder just like you. Even so, you did not remember anything.

But who cares, anyway? You never did. Besides, you were never supposed to care, for you do not have a heart to do so.

Despite that, you felt something deep inside your body telling you that you should.

 _"_ _But why?"_ You asked.

Honestly, you had no idea.

* * *

The feeling came up during that one time after a particularly tough solo mission in Halloween Town. You found No. 9, ("No, Demyx," you reminded yourself) danced in The Grey Area to a tune you didn't recognize and synced his lips to the lyrics. Not that it was important, anyway. But, of course, the action baffled you to no end.

 _"_ _You know I still love you, baby,"_ the unfamiliar female voice crackled as Demyx , _"And it will never change. Saranghae."_

 _'_ _What?'_ You thought to yourself, _'_ _Must have been one of those songs from Land of Dragons.'_

 _"_ _I want nobody, nobody,"_ the Nobody mouthed as he swung his pointed right hand up and down, his body swung along to the tune echoing in the nearly empty lounge, _"but you._ _"_ He pointed to the person across him...

...who happened to be No. 6, The Cloaked Schemer, Zexion.

"Really, Demyx? Really?" Zexion asked nonchalantly, raising his left eyebrow at the blond Nobody, his bright blue eyes raised from the book on his hands to meet Demyx's green ones.

Demyx only clapped along with the beat.

"Aw, come on, Zex! It's fun." He retorted while he was still dancing, the melody continued to flow from the black jukebox right on the corner of the Area. It was something Demyx got from the remnants of Hollow Bastion. As to how he acquired it, you decided not to ask.

 _"_ _I want nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody~!"_

You couldn't help but notice how catchy the tune actually was.

"We're Nobodies, Demyx. We don't exactly do fun," came the tired reply.

"Killjoy," he pouted, still dancing. "Hey, Roxas! Come and dance with me!"

You pointed at yourself in confusion.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!"

You had no choice but to come along.

* * *

Your initial movements were amateur and awkward, to say the least. Even so, you managed to get a hold of the basics and followed Demyx's lead with ease. Swing, point, clap clap, down, clap. Swing, point, clap clap, down, clap. As the song move on from the chorus to a rap, you still couldn't help but notice how catchy the song was.

You couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when you noticed it. As the chorus blared from the jukebox, something warm bubbled deep inside the hollow shell of a body as you quickly adjusted yourself to the moves. The thing, no, _feeling_ spread throughout your entire being. It was... strange, although it was nowhere near unpleasant. Only confusing. But nice. But still confusing. Thoughts ran wild inside your brain and you had no idea what to do...

 _"_ _I want nobody, nobody but you~!"_

...especially when you were stuck dancing to a catchy tune with an overly expressive Nobody.

So, you laughed.

* * *

Nobodies do not have hearts. The Superior told you so. The coworkers told you so. Hell, even your "friend" told you so. That is why, you, along with the rest of the Organization, work hard to exterminate Heartless and unlock the power of Kingdom Hearts.

 _So, what was that?_

Honestly, you had no idea.

-End-

P.S.: For simplicity's sake, let's just assume that the other Organization members can go to other places you can't go in 358/2 Days. Hence, Land of Dragons. As for the fic as a whole, trust me, I had no idea why it ended up like that. Everything I touch turns into either crack, angst, or both. Dang, I write like an angsty teenager. By the way, I also accept prompts for short stuff so feel free to send me one. (Also posted on Tumblr under the handle fandomofglory.)

All in all, comments are highly appreciated and thank you for reading.


End file.
